


recovering (first serious work!!!)

by Mushroomsoup234



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Fluff and Angst, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Komaeda Nagito, Heavy Angst, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, M/M, No Smut, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Trans Female Character, Trans Komaeda Nagito, Trans Male Character, Warning: Enoshima Junko, trans enoshima junko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroomsoup234/pseuds/Mushroomsoup234
Summary: (the author is not good at writing)Grammarly don't fail me nowI use lots of emotes and no punctuationanyways recovering from trauma and falling in loveno fujoshi girls allowed >///<btw I'm a MLM trans male who uses he/they/it!no being misogynistic to the women in this (: if I find your comment offensive or gross ill delete it🍄❤love, mushroom
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Komaeda Nagito (past), Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	recovering (first serious work!!!)

**Author's Note:**

> TW FOR RAPE SCENE 030 PLZ CLICK OFF IF THIS WILL HARM YOU IN ANY WAY

I hear her..the woman I've been dating for about three years, Enoshima Junko she constantly rapes and tortures me.  
I have to keep my head up for the next life I'll have.

shes on the phone...shes yelling..why? "hey Koko darling~ did you call the pigs on me?" she asks while obviously angry "c-course not Enos-" "call me babe you dumb bitch!!!" she pushes me to the ground and I know immediately what's happening "so...uhh you gonna take your clothes off Koko?" "yes..babe" I reluctantly slip off my clothes "awww my little cheap whore is wet for me" I wasn't wet though. my body was just cleaning itself. I guess she forgot about the police on the phone..because suddenly I hear sirens outside "huh? no way!!!!! they already arrived?" she was smirking for some odd reason "Koko these are my male stripper friends who are willing to rape your whore pussy for a cheap price of 4000 yen!!!" she yelled happily but when handcuffs were placed on her wrist her eyes went wide "hey...I'm not the one who you should-" "juroo enoshima...you are under arrest for kidnapping and rape!" a cop said in an upsettingly loud voice "and you, Nagisa Komaeda are saved." he said softly I was so very happy to finally be saved. but I wasn't happy to be called nagisa again

a few hours later

I try my hardest to hear the conversation the policeman is having with a nurse  
"s-so you've decided you set him up in a home with another high schooler?"  
"yes. we decided it would be best for her. you go to hopes peak with Nagisa correct?"  
"y-y-yes I've also been in a relationship with Enoshima-san"  
"who are you setting her up with?"  
"Hinata Hajime! you can interview him here if you please! he's currently visiting a girl named Natsumi for an attempted murder against her!"  
"Okay...is he from hopes peak as well?"  
"actually yes he is!! he's a reserve course student!"   
"oh...he's a rich scumbag?"  
"n-no!!!! he's very hardworking a-and kind!! perfect match for nagito!!"  
"who the fuck is nagito???"  
"errrrr Nagisa I meant''

mikan is such a sweet girl...I wish only the best for her...Hinata Hajime huh? maybe ill get a new life after all.

**Author's Note:**

> LOVE YOU ALL SM <3


End file.
